Back To The Drawing Board
by sonderwrites
Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts, a dark soul is angered. That dark soul wants Tom Riddle to have won. To hold all the power ever possible. The whole world is turned into turmoil for just a second before time is turned back and 3 infants are thrown into 1951. The year Bellatrix Black was born.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two wizards stand across from each other in a war. Opposite sides. Sworn enemies.

Two spells are conjured simultaneously.

"Avada kedavra!" Screams the older, broken souled, noseless one.

"Expelliarmus!" Calls the younger, scarred one.

The two spells collide, but the unforgivable killing curse rebounds, the elder wand flies into the air, and one dies.

Cheers erupt from the surrounding people, but something much darker is at play. Dark clouds form overhead, until suddenly everywhere on earth, in every time in history, those dark, stormy clouds appear, but then disappear and are forgotten. Just as Tom Riddle is forgotten by all. Transported to a time where he will grow up alongside his most loyal servant and two other important people. The one who conjured this dark magic smiled, knowing this way, Tom would have a much better chance of winning. For certain.

A/N: I know this prologue is short, but I promise the chapters will be much longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

August 1961

Tom held up a dead beetle he had found outside. He wanted to watch it be crushed. He wanted to see its legs break, and its head crushed in. He stared at the beetle, willing it to do his bidding. It did nothing. He rolled onto his back and looked at the roof of his bed. Sometimes, or more like most of the time, things did what he wanted them to do. He was different from the others. The others couldn't do things he could do. He was special. Tom sat up in his bed, and noticed the boy opposite him glaring at him. Tom death stared the boy, who then quickly looked away.

He pulled out a book from the mini library he had stashed under his bed, and started to read it. He'd managed to keep a few books he'd found when they'd been allowed out into town, and although he had read all of them a thousand times already, he still found some enjoyment in them as he analysed the pages.

It was time for tea, and the other few children in his dorm piled out and went into the dining room. Tom's home has the least amount of children in it than the rest of them in Erdington Cottage Homes. Tom liked to think it was because everyone was afraid of him, but no one got a choice in which home they went to, so it was unlikely this was true, unless staff knew no one would like to be with Tom Riddle.

Tom took his place at the table, and the other children hovered awkwardly before he indicated it was fine to sit down. Tom had ultimate power. The other children feared him, and stayed out of his way, and if Tom wanted something, he got it. The houseparents were the only ones he couldn't get to do what he wanted all the time. They tried to treat everyone the same, and be inclusive, but it made Tom mad not being able to even bribe or threaten them to do what he wanted. They made him call them 'mum' and 'dad', but he would refuse to most of the time, and only ever surrendered to 'mother' and 'father' if he had to.

No one knew where Tom had come from. He had just appeared mysteriously in a cot one day when he was just an infant. He had a note there. All it said was: 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', and so they assumed that was his name. Two other infants had appeared on that same day too, although they were found on the doorstep of another Home with no note at all, which was normal around here. Tom had no desire to meet those two, and he didn't see the children from the other homes very often anyway. Tom felt special. He was mysterious and had suddenly appeared one day. So Tom clearly was the most special of them all. Sometimes he wondered if he had appeared there for the same reason things did what he wanted, and snakes spoke to him. But there was no denying he was different. Different in a good way, no matter what the others said.

Tom looked down at his meal, and ate it quickly, not wanting to be around the other children or the houseparents any longer. He asked to leave, they told him to wait, but after a few subtle threats they let him go. At least, for a short while. Sometimes the houseparents were easy to manipulate, and he liked it when they were.

Tom went into his dorm and began reading his book, whilst listening to the sound of the clock tick on. It annoyed him. The ticking was being loud and obnoxious and it was distracting Tom from his reading. He stared at the clock, willing it to stop, and finally he heard a crack, and the clock fell to the ground, shattering. Tom felt happy now. He felt powerful. When things went his way it made him feel better.

He continued reading his book calmly again, until the houseparents called him back. He would come, just to see what was happening.

His 'father' who had come to get him, glanced at the clock for a brief moment, but when Tom said not a word, nor did he, and Tom followed him out to the lounge room, where the other children were already sitting around the fireplace. Tom took a seat in the place that was warmest from the fire, the seat that had been left for him, then turned his attention to the houseparents.

"I have some good news, everyone" began Tom's 'mother'. Tom rolled his eyes, 'good news' was never really appealing to him, and he despised them calling it that, but nevertheless he payed attention in case it was important.

"We have some new kids moving into our Home. Due to an incident, they'll be moving from another Home at Erdington Cottage Homes." Tom's 'mother' smiled. Tom was annoyed. He didn't want anyone else moving in. It takes time to gain power over people, and the other children here had grown up with him, knew when they were allowed to do things and when they weren't. But the new children will have to learn. Tom would make sure they did. He wondered what the 'incident' was, and he documented it away in his brain to pry someone about later.

The boy opposite Tom in his dorm raised his hand. When given permission to speak, he asked, "What's their names?"

"I believe they're Emma Erdington, Rupert Erdington, Claire O'Donald and Sara Knocking." Explained the housemother. Tom knew that when someone turned up without a name, they were given one, and the surname the same as The Homes. Emma and Rupert must be nobodies then. No one had bothered to leave them with a name. They called people like that 'The Nameless' even though, obviously, they had gained a name. Tom didn't like spending time with people like that. He preferred to mix himself in with the rich and famous, and The Nameless were at the bottom of the ranks.

＊＊＊

The additions had arrived. Tom observed the four, but spent as little time on The Nameless as he could. Emma had brown hair and Rupert had ginger hair. They wore raggedy clothes, and had messy hair that went out in all angles. Clearly, they didn't care much for looking nice. Despite not being provided with much at The Homes, Tom prided himself on his looks, and always made sure his hair was neat, and his clothes as un-wrinkled and pristine as he could make them. The Nameless were as disgusting as he had thought. Although, there was an aura around them that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

'It's probably just something to do with being The Nameless' he concluded, and moved onto the other two.

Claire looked much neater. She had her hair in tight blonde plaits on both sides of her head, and a few freckles dotted her face. Her clothes looked well worn, but looked after, and she clutched her suitcase of stuff tightly, her knuckles turning white, as if she was very nervous. Now that Tom thought about it, she was shaking quite a bit from nerves. He decided she wasn't very interesting, and moved onto the last addition.

Sara looked much more confident, and her hazel hair was combed neatly, with one braid on the side disappearing into the rest of her hair. Her clothes looked surprisingly new, and Tom wondered if she was important and had gained power over the children _and _staff. Tom decided that if he were to talk to any of the additions, it would be _her_.

The children were assigned dorms, and Tom was slightly angered to find that The Nameless would be sharing a room with him. Perhaps he could let a little 'accident' slide, and be put with Sara instead.

The girl took the bed above Tom, and the boy took the one opposite her. When they were in his dorm, Tom just tried to bury himself in a book, or try doing things with his mind, and ignore The Nameless. Over the next few days, he noticed the girl also seemed to be often absorbed in books, but still he had no interest in talking to them. He was currently plotting a way to kick them out.

Tom consistently tried to talk to Sara, who had gained a small following already, but he was always ignored. He hated that someone else was gaining power in his own Home, and now he no longer wanted to talk to Sara to use her power for himself, he instead wanted to make sure she knew _he _was the better, more powerful one, and that she wouldn't be taking that from him.

Though still ignoring The Nameless, it bothered him that they were always there in his room when he slept, and so he had begun making plans to dispose of them. Though scaring them and torturing them slightly would prove entertaining, it had no long term effects, and so Tom decided just to focus on making sure both The Nameless and staff knew he didn't want them there, then make sure they are kicked out.

One day, Tom was alone in the room, and so he could freely control things with his mind instead of physically doing them without people seeing. Like opening cupboards, hiding 'surprises' in the other children's beds, and turning the pages in books. Whilst trying to conjure the snake from outside, that he could see through the window, to his bed, he noticed a scurrying somewhere in the room. He immediately stopped and looked around, thinking it was a mouse. A head poked out from the bed above Tom, and he tried to hide his shock.

"I can do that too you know," said the girl, who Tom was now realising was one of The Nameless—Emma. It was the first time she had spoken to him.

"Do what?" He asked, still trying to figure out how he had not noticed her before.

"Make things... move... without me touching them," she replied, getting down from her bed and sitting cross legged on the ground. Tom creased his eyebrows in an attempt to hide his uneasiness that someone had watched him.

"What do you mean? How?" He looked around to check if anyone else was there, "show me."

"I can't," she said simply, and Tom rolled onto his back, growing increasing annoyed. Emma noticed this and continued, "it only happens sometimes—out of my control. Like when I'm really mad or something."

"I don't believe you," began Tom, as if on instinct, a sinister smile curling onto his face, "you're just one of The Nameless. You lie because you want to be like everyone else because you're nothing by yourself, because you were _forgotten_. You and the others are _worthless_." He stared directly into her eyes as he uttered this, and watched gleefully as anger pricked in her eyes.

"I am not!" She yelled, "people like you just say that because... because... _you're_ the worthless ones!" Tom decided to take no offence from this, and immediately after she yelled it, the cupboard door slammed and the lights went out. Tom smirked. Emma looked shocked.

"You _can_ do it." He turned the lights back on and continued trying to conjure the snake over, ignoring Emma who was now confused. He mulled this new discovery over in his mind, not wanting to quite believe that one of The Nameless was like him, and yet intrigued that at least one other person could do things he could do.

When the snake appeared finally, Emma jumped and ran back up to her bed, hiding under her covers. Tom watched the snake curiously, considering talking to it, but decided against it as he didn't want Emma to know he could do those sorts of things just yet. Satisfied that he had completed his intention, he transported the snake back outside and pulled out a new book to read.

Over the next few days, Tom still tried to talk to Sara, and never engaged in a conversation with The Nameless, but he showed more leniency, and allowed himself to observe them—particularly the girl—from time to time. She appeared friendly with the other children, but obviously favoured Rupert over the rest, and even after all that interaction, she could easily slide back into her introverted ways and still be ready to engage in more socialising at any given time. This was not like Tom. He would stay in his own thoughts, or stand apart from all the others as much as he could, and would only turn to interacting with the others when he needed something. He got a lot of information from the snakes he spoke to, but they often proved useless, and Tom had to find some other way to find out what he needed. Sara was different again, she only wanted to hang out with her group of friends, and deliberately ignored anyone else. Tom would have to needle his way into the group of friends to get to her, but it proved more difficult that Tom had expected, despite all the tactics he had used.

Finally, Tom decided he needed something else to find his way into Sara's social circle. He needed a new source of information. He watched as Emma walked into the room, and he stopped her just before she began climbing up to her bed.

"What can you tell me about Sara?" He began, not caring for any greeting.

"What do you mean?" She cocked an eyebrow, "I barely know her!"

"You were from the same Home..." Tom stopped, the mention of Emma's old Hom making him realise he had forgotten about the 'incident' that had happened as he had been too caught up in trying to get to Sara. He filed it to the front of his brain, in the 'important' section, and went back into reality.

"Look, all I know is that she's from a rich family, but her parents died and no other family members wanted her. She didn't talk to anyone but her group of friends at our Home, and she's done it here again. If she does talk to you, she'll be bullying you."

"Interesting..." Tom creased his eyebrows as he processed this information, "and how would I make her talk to me?"

"I don't know," admitted Emma, "I told you, I barely know her!"

"Well, what kinds of people does she like?" Snapped Tom, growing impatient.

Emma took a breath, noticing Tom's growing impatience, and tried to think, "I'd say someone who's smart, popular and good-looking," she then looked over Tom who was now very annoyed, and she added, "err, and who isn't called a freak...?"

Tom dropped his gaze, "they call me a freak but I'm not. I'm just better than them."

Somehow, Emma had some sympathy for the boy, and her gaze turned soft, much to Tom's disgust. "I know you're not a freak, Tom. Because you're like me, and just because we're different, doesn't mean we're freaks." She tried to pat Tom on the shoulder, but he jerked away, hating the idea of being touched by The Nameless.

"Thank you for your input," he said, as if nothing had just happened, then walked out of the room to get away from Emma whilst he plotted another way to talk to Sara.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Also, I know Erdington Cottage Homes is a real place, but due to not being able to find much information on it, I had to make some stuff up, so please excuse me if anything is wrong.

Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Tom continued to try to get into the social circle of Sara, to the point where he started flirting with her to get her attention. She still ignored him. His reasons for doing this started to pile up. Now, he also wanted to do it just to prove he could, to the growing number of staring children that surrounded him whenever he tried, and anyone who ever believed he couldn't achieve his will. He was not going to give up because whatever Tom wanted, _he got_. It was just a matter of time...

Emma seemed to have decided that she would talk to Tom regularly, much to Tom's disgust. But he wasn't about to go and stop her, because although he didn't want to admit it, he started to enjoy her company. It was nice to have a break from the fearful-servant-and-master relationship he had with everyone else. It was annoying that she still talked to that Rupert boy though. Tom wanted to have Emma to himself, and he didn't wanted that ginger-haired freak to be involved at all.

"Why don't you just scare her into behaving?" Emma asked casually one morning after Tom had failed yet another attempt at talking to Sara. Tom glared at her.

"Who asked your opinion, Nameless?" Although he still called Emma this name on occasion, he didn't say it as harshly anymore, and it had almost lost its meaning as an insult.

"I'm just saying, if you do that to the other kids, why not her?" Emma had some kind of look in her eyes. What was it? It sort of had an evil glint to it, but was also playful. Tom decided to put it down to all the other weird things Emma does.

Tom sighed, "because we are both leaders, and it wouldn't do to attack another leader whilst they've got full guards up. You've got to go slowly," honestly, Tom had just made that up on the spot. Truth be told, he liked the challenge of getting what he wanted in a different way that wasn't his usual threats and revenge tactics. Tom actually found it fun, no matter how annoying it was when he failed each time.

"Makes sense I guess..." sighing, Emma lost the weird glint in her eyes, but her ever-lingering smile remained.

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Snapped Tom, annoyed at her look of disappointment.

Emma giggled, and Tom cocked an eyebrow. Finally, Emma stopped, but her cheeks turned bright red as she tried to explain, "Well I... I kinda thought—" she started to giggle again, "—I thought you had a _crush _on her." Tom just looked confused now. A _crush_? Why would he have a crush? That sounded much too childish for _him_. Yes, Tom was only ten, but it still seemed very stupid to have a _crush_.

"That's disgusting," Tom said, monotone, then tried to look around for something he could do to ignore Emma. He eventually settled with a book, and didn't look up from it until Emma left.

＊＊＊

Sara glanced over at Riddle again and grinned. Claire looked at her and shook her head.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" She tutted, glancing over at the handsome dark-haired boy.

"Because I think it's cute how hard he tries. I've never had a boy want me _that _bad," Sara giggled, and so the rest of her group started to giggle too.

"Still though, at least give the boy some hope. If you like the attention that much, you don't want him to give up, do you?" Suggested Samantha, who's emerald eyes were now fixed on Riddle's mysteriously dark ones. Sara looked over at him again, then back to Samantha with her bouncing blonde pig tails.

"Well, I suppose so," she thought for a second, "next time he tries talking to me, I'll say something... Any ideas?" She turned to her group, and Claire seemed to be bursting.

"I know!" She began excitedly, "you could say something seductive, like... I don't really know anything seductive, actually..." she laughed nervously, but Sara smiled warmly at her.

"Or maybe you could call him a freak," suggested the one boy in Sara's group, Samuel, "I've heard that insult going around. They say he moves things with his _mind_." While the other people in Sara's group widened their eyes with astonishment, Sara's expression turned unexpectedly sour.

"I'm not going to insult someone for something like that!" She snapped. Although, Sara's followers wanted to ask her why, they could tell from her expression that it would end badly, so they all remained quiet.

Riddle finally walked over, and Sara's group lightened up again, suppressing giggles as Riddle tried to engage in conversation with Sara. At first, she just began talking to her group, ignoring Riddle, but then suddenly, abruptly, she leaned over and whispered something into his ear, which the rest of the group failed to hear. Riddle went _pale_. He had a look of pure disgust on his face now, and he stalked away, flustered. Sara's group started giggling madly now.

"What did you say? What did you say?" They all chanted, and Sara smirked as she told them.

＊＊＊

"She's only like... _ten_, right?" Tom began abruptly as he fell into his room. The falling was display of weakness he couldn't believe he'd just shown. At least it was just Emma here. Oh, wait, the other Nameless was there too.

_Disgusting. Everything was disgusting._

Emma looked up from the card game she was playing with Rupert, and upon noticing Tom, the red head slinked away.

"Who...? Sara?" Emma looked quizzically at Tom, who nodded, "yeah, she's ten I think. Why?"

"Doesn't matter." Tom said stiffly, "but I've decided to use your plan now."

Emma smiled, "decided that taking advice from The Nameless isn't so bad, hey?" She watched for Tom's reaction, and as expected, he turned on her, looking mad.

"_No_! I'd only take it from _you_, not from _him_," he pointed at Rupert, who was trying to hide in his bed. Emma glared at Tom, becoming overly protective.

"Hey! Stop hating on Rupert so much! He's not all that bad!" Emma crossed her arms, trying to stare down Tom. Tom didn't flinch, or even take in anything of what Emma was saying, as he tried to win the battle of the stares. Rupert looked down from his bed curiously.

"Err, what's happening down there?" He looked between the two, confused. Emma looked up and sighed.

"Nothing, Rupert, Tom was just leaving," she stared at Tom, trying to force him out the door.

"It's _my _room too, and I had it first, so it should be _you _leaving, not me," Tom said stubbornly.

"Go outside and talk to snakes or something!" Snapped Emma, as if Tom hadn't said anything. She opened the door and pointed aggressively out of it. Tom's heart skipped a beat. He thought he had been hiding this last secret well. And now Emma had shared some of his abilities with Rupert. All the more reasons to hate Rupert now.

"How did you know I did that?" He hissed, sort of imitating a snake slightly, which made it all the more ironic.

"Well it's not hard to notice you whispering things to the snakes right outside our window, is it?" It was Rupert who spoke this time, and Tom pretended not to hear him.

"What happened at your old Home?" He asked suddenly, "what was the 'incident'?" He had just been flicking through his priority list in his brain when he remembered it. It was a piece of information that was long over due. He looked from Emma to Rupert, for once okay with Rupert talking to him, at least just once, if he had an answer.

"None of your business!" Snapped Emma, still trying to get Tom out of the door. Tom knew it would be hard to pry the truth out, so he wasn't about to get mad in case it lost Emma's trust in Tom completely. Instead, he gained an uncharacteristic smile.

"Alright," He said politely, watching their confused reactions. Tom got another book out and started to read. Although he _did _want to go talk to the snakes now, he wasn't going to do it right after Emma had told him to.

＊＊＊

Tom was no longer set on working from the inside out to make his point of power, instead he decided he would just separate the leader from her followers, and when he did, he was going to make it hurt. Sara was going to _pay_. He had started torturing Sara now. A few days ago, he had put some slime on her pillow, and much to Tom's delight, she had slept all night with it on the pillow, resulting in a _very _bad hair day, which actually lasted more than just one day. If Sara's followers saw her other sides, they were bound to leave eventually, which was Tom's plan. Whenever Sara was near Tom, he stared at her, making her trip with the special powers he had. Even if he couldn't separate the group, Tom would make sure Sara knew who was in charge, and the rest of the group would follow along eventually.

Once, Tom had let a snake loose in their Home, and made it slither directly to Sara. While the other children were screaming, Tom was smiling smugly and Emma was looking at Tom with disapproval in her eyes. Sara seemed to notice Tom's smug look, and rounded on him whilst she tried to get away from the snake.

"_Go on, you can bite her._" Tom was telling the snake in what he had named 'Parseltongue'. Sara noticed him speaking strangely now too, and she yelled at him, accusing him of controlling the snake, even though she didn't appear to actually know what he was doing.

"Stop that, you freak!" she shouted, trying to slap Tom. The slap went the other way, however, and Sara ended up slapping herself. Emma's disapproving face turned into somewhat of a pleased expression.

"Not until you know _I'm _in charge, and _I _run this Home, not you," he said aggressively, and Sara shook her head, but couldn't seem to manage anymore words, probably out of sheer freight from having a snake chasing her.

Eventually, the staff had brought the snake outside again. Tom managed to say a quick goodbye.

"_Thank you. I'm sssorry you didn't get to bite her,_" Tom hissed to the snake, who dipped its head, saying it was fine.

Tom was pleased now. Sara, although still firmly rooted within her group, had finally started listening to Tom, begrudgingly accepting him as the head of the Home. Although she never spoke to Tom again, and often didn't do what he asked, Tom still found it satisfactory for now. Soon, Tom hoped to find out why Sara's family hadn't wanted her, as well as what the 'incident' at the other home been. He would make them talk if he wanted them to, and Tom knew that nothing could stop him from getting all he ever desired.

Emma had started talking to Tom again, and Tom would never admit to it, but he was finding it somewhat pleasing. Although never speaking to Rupert, Tom no longer showed his disgust whenever the boy spoke, but it lingered inside of him. He would never accept Rupert. He was one of The Nameless, a no one, and Tom could only ever accept _one_ Nameless. Emma.


	4. Chapter 3

December 1961

The rest of the year had flown by quickly, and Christmas was fast approaching. Every year at Christmas, each of the children at Erdington Cottage Homes got a small gift, and got to take a break from their schooling for the week. Tom had always wanted to explore Birmingham each Christmas season, because they would be selling lots of Christmas related things you would not normally see in the shops, but they were only allowed into Birmingham a few times during the Summer. The only present Tom would really appreciate would probably be a real live snake he could keep in his room, but he highly doubted he'd ever be allowed that. Most of the time the presents were something boring, like an old pencil someone had found under a chair. This year, however, Tom was going to get something better, and he knew it, because he was going to get it himself.

＊＊＊

Tom had stopped talking to Emma again. Anyone else would have found this completely normal, because Tom barely spoke to anyone. But Emma found it strange. She thought that Tom had started to like her more, and to be honest, Emma quite liked Tom. He liked studying, just like her, and he could do those strange things with his mind that Emma could. It was even fun to tease Tom and see his reaction. But lately, Tom had just been in his own world surrounded by books and some parchment he had scribbled stuff on that Emma couldn't get close enough to see. But it was because of this little interaction that Emma was surprised when Tom suddenly, out of the blue, said something to Emma.

"If I get you a present for Christmas, will you get me one?" Tom had said abruptly whilst they were getting ready for bed.

"Are you getting one for Rupert too?" Emma knew that Tom still didn't like Rupert, although she had no idea why. She would make sure he at least pretended to like him though, for Rupert's sake.

"Maybe... but will you get _me _one?" Tom said in an aggressive tone that made Emma feel like she was being threatened into doing something nice for Tom.

"I mean, I don't really have any money..." this was true enough. All she had were a few pennies she had collected over the years, and although she could probably buy something small if she wanted to, she would prefer to save up for something better another time.

"It's fine. You won't be needing any money," Tom said smoothly. And now Emma was starting to worry. What could Tom possibly want that didn't cost anything? She tried to look calm, so that she could better coax the answer out of him.

"What is it that you want, Tom?" Emma asked casually, although her thoughts weren't casual.

"You'll see. Just be prepared," there was a pause, and Emma took this moment to process what she had just heard. It sounded scary, "so, are we in agreement? A present for a present?"

Emma chose her words carefully, her suspicion rising, "I accept. But only if you promise to get Rupert a present too."

"Of course," Tom smiled. It was a soft, sincere smile, but Emma knew better than to believe it was a real smile.

As Tom continued to get ready for bed, Emma rolled this new information around in her head. To be honest, it was kinda frightening making deals with Tom Riddle, but Emma still wanted to get to know Tom better, because he was a mystery hidden inside something dashingly handsome. A mystery Emma intended to solve. Because Emma _really _liked Tom. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. In fact, one could call it more than just a _like_. And if anything else was gonna happen, first she would have to make this deal.

＊＊＊

It was two days before Christmas, and Tom had woken up very early in the morning. He silently snuck out of bed, put on some clothes and a hat, and took out his little bag full of coins the Homes sometimes gave them, coins he'd found on the ground, coins he'd collected from people, and coins he'd stolen. He smoothed out his shirt before slowly opening the door and walking down the hallway, cringing every time the floorboards creaked. Finally, he made it to the door, and picked the old lock, stepping outside into the cold night air.

When Tom arrived in Birmingham, it was still very early, and there was barely anyone about, so he cleared some snow and sat on the ground under a tree, putting his hat out to collect money. Often, some people would feel sorry for his situation and give him spare change, so he made sure he looked as poor and as cold as he could make himself look, so that any passersby would almost certainly feel inclined to donate to Tom.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, and the shops were starting to open, Tom already had a few more coins, and he put them in his bag before making his way to the first shop in the line. It had a decorated Christmas tree, and beautiful looking objects on plump cushions just within the shop. The setup was certainly pleasing to the eye, and so Tom decided to have a look inside.

It was when Tom started looking at the shop items (rocking horses, dolls, and other expensive toys), that he realised that he didn't actually have any clue what Emma would want as a gift. All he had really seen her do was read books and hang with Rupert. Perhaps she just wanted a book? He left the shop, and walked through the town a bit more until he found a little book shop. He walked inside, accidentally flinching as the bell on the top of the door rang. He quickly recomposed himself and walked through the long aisles of books. Now for the second question—what kinds of books did Emma actually like? Tom eyed each book carefully, hoping one would just scream 'Emma' when he got to it. The shop keeper spotted him and walked over, smiling.

"Well, good day, sir! What brings you here on this fine morning?" the shop keeper asked cheerily. Tom took in his neatly cut beard, and pristine clothing. Tom wanted to look a bit like that once he was finally out of the Homes. Perhaps not a beard, but at least neat.

"I'm looking for a book for my friend... for Christmas," Tom explained, looking past the man and at the books behind him. He wondered if he could teleport a good book to himself, using the same means as teleporting snakes and things.

"Ah, that's very generous of you!" beamed the man, "what sorts of books does your friend enjoy?" Once an inspiration to Tom, this man was now slightly irritating. He was just too positive for Tom's liking. Tom had grown up in a grim place, and such happiness was often out of place there.

"I'm not sure. You see, I've only known her for a short time," Tom said calmly, keeping his voice neutral.

"Ah, that's perfectly alright. Why don't I show you some of my most popular books, and you can see if you think your friend will like any?"

And so the shop keeper went to collect his books, and then Tom looked through them until he found one that might interest Emma. He kept to a friendly mood the whole time, which turned out in his favour, as the shop keeper offered him a generous discount, especially after Tom explained his tragic life story and how pitiful he was.

Now Tom just had to get a gift for Rupert. He wondered if a pile of snow would do, or a dead fly? That would still technically be staying true to his word. But Tom wanted to better improve his relationship with Emma, whilst achieving his other personal endeavours, and if that meant getting a decent present for Rupert, he would do it.

Tom found a small, cheap store, and walked inside. There were random bits and bobs, small toys, secondhand board games and more. He found a section with cheap toy cars, and decided to buy one. It wasn't too much to be considered an act of friendship, but it was enough to make Emma satisfied. No haggling was necessary, and Tom left the shop with the toy car and Emma's book, back up to Erdington Cottage Homes.

The sun was nearly in full view, but no one would be out of their rooms yet, giving Tom enough time to sneak back in. Perhaps even through the front door again. He couldn't fit the gifts in his bag, so he stuffed the car and book into his hat, and then held it to his side as he walked up the front steps of his Home and carefully opened it. He had left it unlocked before, and so now he could easily open it without causing too much of a fuss. Once the door was open, he was about to step inside, but a girl stopped him.

"I've been waiting for you, Tom," said Sara, the edges of her tone sharp and taunting.

"Sara, let me through," said Tom, not looking at Sara, but rather at the path behind her to his room, and trying to find a way to quickly slip past her.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing," Sara replied.

"None of your business," Tom snapped, now trying to push his way past. But Sara was stronger than she looked, and Tom was finding it difficult to get past without the use of supernatural practices.

"No, but it'll be staff's business if you don't tell me. And you know what will happen if they find out," Sara said with a mocking smile.

"And what if I do tell you? Will you be quiet about what happened?" Tom asked, giving up trying to squeeze past and now just waiting for Sara. Sara looked like she was thinking about it, and then she looked Tom straight in the eye.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. But you just have to tell me what you were doing first before I let you through," Sara decided. Tom continued to watch her for a second, before he gave in and told her.

"I was buying Christmas presents," Tom said sharply.

"For yourself?" Sara asked.

"No," Tom said simply.

"And did you get any for me?"

"No."

"Oh. I would of thought you could, what with your magic and everything,"

"Magic?" Tom repeated.

"You don't know?" Sara laughed, "Well, if you follow me, I'll explain, alright?"

"I don't trust you," Tom said sourly.

"Then I won't let you in, and I'll tell staff you were out without permission."

Tom thought it over, "Alright, fine. I'll play your little game. What is it?"

Sara lead Tom inside and brought him over to her room, which Tom noticed had no other people inside. Tom was going to ask why, but Sara started talking instead.

"Tom... Riddle, isn't it?" Sara asked, sitting down on her bed and inviting Tom to sit next to her. Hesitantly, he sat down on the edge of Sara's bed.

"Correct," Tom replied.

"Well, Tom," Sara began, "in this world, there are two kinds of people. Those who can do magic, and those who can't."

"And I can. I'm better than the people who can't," Tom clarified.

"You're not the only one, there are others-"

"Like Emma," Tom finished. Sara looked surprised.

"Oh, can she?" Sara looked impressed.

"And can you? Do magic, I mean," Tom queried.

"Well... no," Sara said, and Tom wondered why he's even talking to her. Why would someone who can't do magic bother talking to him? He was more powerful than her, he shouldn't be wasting his time sitting on her bed discussing powers Sara doesn't even understand.

"Well, thanks for that... lecture. Can I go now?" Tom asked stiffly. Sara looked disappointed.

"Oh. Okay then," Sara said, and watched Tom leave.

Tom was back in his room, and was shocked to find yet another door blocker. Emma and Rupert, although by the looks on their faces, they weren't there to block Tom. Luckily, his presents were still concealed in his hat.

"Tom!" Emma exclaimed.

"Can I get through?" Tom asked, irritated. Emma hesitantly moved to the side, pulling Rupert along with her, and Tom walked over to his bed, quickly depositing the presents underneath. He looked up again, and Emma and Rupert were still standing there awkwardly, "what's the matter with you two?"

Rupert rubbed his neck nervously, underneath was something red. Had he been rubbing it too much? Emma looked at Rupert, then quickly back at Tom.

"We- we were just experimenting," Emma said in a rushed tone. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"With magic?" he asked. Emma and Rupert looked confused for a second, but then they glanced at each other nervously.

"No, um..." began Emma, her cheeks red, "we were experimenting with our... hormones?"

"We kissed each other, Tom. Passionately," Rupert said. Tom ignored him.

"Your _hormones_?" Tom repeated.

"Yes. We kissed, okay?" Emma said awkwardly, not wanting to touch Rupert. A bit like how Tom didn't want to be near him either, "like Rupert said; I guess it was... passionate."

"Right. So why are you so nervous?" Tom could never be bothered educating himself on the chemistry of human attraction and all of that stuff. It just didn't appeal to him very often.

"I just thought... doesn't matter," Emma looked away, and then tried to act casual again, "so, where were you this morning?"

Tom paused before answering, "out."

"Um, aren't you not allowed to do that?" Rupert asked, and again Tom ignored him.

"Oh. Well anyway, what were you saying about magic?" Emma asked.

"It's magic what I can do—what we can do," Tom explained, eager to give Emma another reason why they were special.

"Magic?" Emma looked at her hands, "right. That makes sense."

Rupert, who had gotten used to being mostly silent around Tom, suddenly looked intrigued, "Magic is it? Well then, I'm magic too!" Both Tom and Emma looked shocked by that.

"You? Magic like us? That's impossible," Tom decided sourly.

"I've seen you do it, Tom, I know Emma can do it, I've seen her doing it too, and I can too. I've been practicing!" Rupert grabbed a pencil from his bed and held it on the palm of his hand. After a second, it began floating. Tom shook his head.

"No, that's impossible. If Emma can't control hers yet, how can you?" Tom spluttered.

"I don't know. I guess I just practice more," Rupert shrugged. Tom eyed him suspiciously, then looked at Emma again.

"Well then, Emma, we'll just have to help _you_ practice more," Tom said forcefully.

"Uh, okay..." Emma replied awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 4

25th Of December 1961

The children at Erdington Cottage Homes woke up bright and early on Christmas day, however just about only three of those three _hundred_ children would actually be getting a decent gift that year. Emma Erdington, Rupert Erdington, and of course, Tom Riddle. Three very... strange children. Although, no one could say for certain that they had the most unique and mysterious background. Sometimes the most peculiar people are hidden under a mask no one can quite see through, especially when they're the people most ignored, who fall back behind the scenes.

Tom climbed up to Emma's bed, the one above his, and sat at the end, watching Emma like an owl, waiting for her to wake up. He was already fully dressed, and agitated that the others weren't awake already on _Christmas_. Being a generally light sleeper, Emma shifted in her bed, groaning slightly, until finally an eye popped open, and she let out a short gasp when she saw a figure just crouching at the end of her bed, _staring _at her.

"Tom, you scared me," she muttered sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Tom looked across the room to where Rupert was still sleeping, and gestured towards him.

"Wake that one up," Tom hissed, and then jumped off Emma's bed again, and stood at the door, waiting for the others to get ready so that they could leave and meet up with the other children outside.

"Alright, alright," Emma groaned as she clumsily got up and slowly made her way over to Rupert's bed. Her eyes only half open, she shook Rupert, "wake up."

After a minute, Rupert finally woke up, and Tom waited impatiently for the two to get dressed before they could head out for the day. Eventually, they caught up to Tom, and then they all headed out together to the dining room like a little pack with a self-proclaimed leader who didn't like one of the members, and a beta who had been decided by the leader. Although, all of that remained unspoken. Except for the hating part. Tom openly hated Rupert, although he thought he did try at least a bit to cover it up occasionally.

They had their breakfast, and then did their usual morning routines, until finally they all sat around the tiny Christmas tree in the living room. The houseparents wished them all a warm merry Christmas, and then handed out tiny presents. Tom got a rubber. Tom didn't exactly appreciate his gift, but Emma said that at least the thought was there, and it would be hard finding presents for 300 kids. Tom still didn't like it, saying if they wanted everyone to treat them like actual parents, then they should at least give everyone actual presents. Afterwards, Tom, Emma and Rupert went back to their room.

"So… do we get our gifts from you now, Tom?" Rupert asked. Tom glared at him.

"How do _you _know about that?" Tom asked, glancing at Emma.

"Emma told me. So anyway, do we?" Rupert asked eagerly. Tom looked at Emma, wanting her to reply to the thing called Rupert.

Emma picked up on the look, "I mean, we could. If you're ready…?" Emma turned back to Tom who shrugged.

"Alright then," he pulled the gifts out from under his bed, paused, wrapped them in blankets from his bed, and then handed the two their gifts. Emma and Rupert also exchanged each other gifts, and then Tom was the only one without anything. He was disappointed, but he knew he had asked for it. Emma waited before opening her rectangle covered in a long sheet.

"So, Tom, what was it that you wanted?" she asked. Tom looked at the ground, then back up again, cheeks going red. He held out his arms.

"A hug?" he said, with the most awkward smile and most uncomfortable look ever on his face. Emma did a choking laugh, and Rupert glanced between the two.

"Who's this, and what have you done with Tom Riddle?" Emma asked, laughing. But Tom just looked so desperate that she had to. "Alright," Emma got up, and let Tom pull her into a clumsy two second hug. When they broke apart again, Emma was still having trouble not giggling, "this wasn't what you meant when you asked the first time, was it?"

Tom shrugged a shoulder, and then patted away invisible dust on his shirt, "well…" he sighed, "no."

"What _did _you want originally?" Rupert asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter," Tom said stiffly, staring out the window, and for the first time, regretting some decisions. Emma was now holding back a smile, and she ran to her own bed, and came back with another blanket-wrapped gift. And she handed it to… Tom. Tom took it, surprised. He looked up at Emma, who was just smiling smugly, ready to open her own present.

They were all happy with what they had received. Emma with her books—one from Tom, one from Rupert, Rupert with his toy car from Tom and a little soft toy penguin from Emma. And Tom had gotten a diary. It was a new diary, too. With fresh pages smelling of new books, and a leather covering. But those weren't the only good things about it. Marked on the back were the words, 'T.M. Riddle'. His initials. Tom loved it.

"But how did you know my middle name started with an 'M'?" Tom asked, after he had finally stopped admiring the book.

"Just a guess," Emma winked. It looked like she had already finished half of the book Tom had given her. Tom was astonished at how fast she could read, especially since she had only gotten it about five minutes ago. Maybe he should have picked a bigger book…

"Wait, but you said you didn't have any money, and yet you got me _and _the other one a present?" Tom said.

"Well, I got Rupert's early this year, and for you; let's just say I have my ways," Emma said mysteriously with a smirk. Tom nodded, impressed.

＊＊＊

18th December 1961

Emma waited outside Claire O'Donald's room, and Claire got a shock as she walked out and found Emma just standing there right outside her door.

"Claire, can you tell me everything you know about Tom Riddle?" Emma asked as soon as she saw her and her blonde pigtails. Claire used to live at Emma's old Home until they moved into this one.

"Why would I know anything about Riddle?" Claire said. She had a hint of an Irish accent when she spoke. Emma gave her a look.

"And why _wouldn't _you?" Emma replied, "Claire, I lived with you all my life, and I know what you do. You probably have enough information to blackmail the _houseparents _by now. You stay in the background, collecting, waiting…"

"Okay, okay, but why should I tell you anything?" Claire said, cutting Emma off.

Emma inhaled, trying to think of a good offer, "I'll help you study for a week?" she said weakly.

Claire laughed, "no thanks, I'm good with that."

"Come on, you don't even have to tell me much. His full name, at least. That's really all," Emma said.

Claire scoffed, "just his name? Really? You could have asked anyone that."

"Yes, but now I know that you _do_ do what I suspected you do," Emma said, trying to pretend that that had been her intention all along.

"Alright, fine. His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Is that all?" Claire said boredly. Emma nodded.

"Thank you, Claire," Emma said, and then left her be.

＊＊＊

January 1962

It was strange starting a whole new year. Like turning a new page in the world, except the atmosphere didn't really change much. It was still Winter, they were still at an orphanage, and there weren't really any breakthroughs anyone had heard about. Everything was normal, except for the fact that the year number had changed. Rupert, however, didn't think nothing had changed.

Emma and Tom were spending more time together than ever. Huddled together on Tom's bed every night, giggling away as they read books together. They were always sitting together at meals now, and Emma had clearly gotten a better present for Tom than for Rupert, despite Emma and Rupert being best friends all their lives. Rupert was jealous, that much was clear. But surely Emma still liked him, right? She would still talk to him, so at least she wasn't completely cutting him off, but why'd she have to spend so much time with that manipulative, condescending, dirty little piece of scum? How could she possibly like someone as hateable as Tom? Tom still didn't like Rupert, as well, but Rupert had gotten over his days where he would wake up in the morning to find his pillow still wet from crying, because he couldn't be taken down by Tom Riddle. No, he wouldn't stand it any longer. He was gonna win Emma back.

He prepared himself for the battle one morning. He didn't care how long it took, or who died because of it, he was going to take Emma back from Tom. Okay, so maybe he didn't actually want anyone _dying_, but that wasn't the point. The point was Tom was now his arch-rival, and Rupert would win the war.


End file.
